Callie Daniels 16 and Pregnant
by distance-from-the-world
Summary: Callie Daniels was walking home after baby-sitting Jamie Scott. This a huge figure loomed out of now where and grabbed her. She gulped when she saw his face. What will happen next? Sorry I am really bad at summaries. Please read my story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

Callie Daniels: a 16-year-old senior who was in Haley's English class last year. She happens to baby-sit for Jamie Scott.

Jamie Scott: Son of Nathan and Haley Scott. He is 5 years old.

Haley Scott: English teacher at Tree Hill High School.

Nathan Scott: A basketball star who is trying to recover from a recent injury and play basketball again.

Dan Scott: the father of Nathan. He is angry with his son and daughter-in-law for not letting him reenter the family after being in jail for killing his brother.

AN: I basically put in this prologue to introduce Callie. That is why I did not put in all of the characters. This story is the same as the show until the middle of season 5 because that is when my story takes place. Everything else I have kept the same. Please review, as this is my first fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was 10 o'clock at night and Callie was walking down the street while coming home from baby-sitting Jamie. "He is such a sweet little boy." Callie thought to herself.

Callie Daniels is 16-years-old and a senior at Tree Hill High. She had found this baby-sitting because Halley, Jamie's mom, was her favorite English teacher last year. She simply loved Jamie. "It's a beautiful night to walk." Callie whispered softly to herself.

She walked by a huge stretch of the forest near by her house. "Almost home." She yawned.

All of a sudden a huge figure loomed out of the shadows and grabbed her. Callie began to scream but the large man clamped a hand over her mouth as she tried to worm herself free.

The man dragged her into the forest until he found two trees close together. He took the rope slung over his shoulders and tied Callie in between them and put a gag over her mouth. Then he took off his hood and Callie gasped in horror as she recognized him. The he hit her across her face and the world went black.


	3. AN

AN: sorry I have not written in a while but I had finals and a family vacation

AN: sorry I have not written in a while but I had finals and a family vacation. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Callie woke up to a blipping noise and soft whispers. She fluttered open her eyelids, groaned, and looked around. Haley was sitting next to her. She was holding Callie's hand and looking worried.

When she saw Callie was awake she said, "I was worried about you. I would never forgive myself if you died."

"What happened?' Callie asked.

"I'm so sorry, Callie, " Halley said. "You were raped and beaten."

"Oh my god!" Callie said.

" Did you recognize the person who did it?" Halley questioned.

Callie nodded her head slowly and then said, "I don't actually know, the person knocked me out before anything happened and you won't like who it was."

"Callie you have to understand, we need to know everything you know so the police can get a lead. It doesn't matter if you don't know if this person preformed the crime. If they didn't they were still an accomplice. Also, it doesn't matter it I won't like who the person is. You have to tell someone so the person can be put in jail and not commit these crimes anymore." Halley responded gently. "Right now an investigator is talking to your parents. I can bring him in here right now to ask you some questions, then you can get it off your chest and over with."

Callie nodded and Halley left the room for a moment to return with the investigator.

He was tall and muscular. He spoke. "My name is Investigator Lewis. I was wondering if you could answer a couple questions pertaining to the identity of your rapist?'

Callie nodded her head as an indication to say yes.

The investigator began, "Did you see a person's face, either before or during the rape?"

Callie nodded.

The investigator continued, " Can you provide us with the person's name?"

Callie nodded ,her face down cast before she looked straight into his eyes and said "All I saw was a man. His name is Dan Scott."

AN: very important

Sorry for another one especially since I just put one up but I had to say this. I am sorry that I offended anyone by putting rape in this story. I _**DO NOT**_ take rape lightly and feel bad for real rape victims. Please do not feel offended. Also I am sorry it wasn't longer but it seemed like a good place to leave off. I know I've had a couple of pieces of constructive criticism that my chapters should be longer. Bare with me.


	5. AN: Very Important

AN: very important

AN: very important

Sorry for another one especially since I just put one up but I had to say this. I am sorry that I offended anyone by putting rape in this story. I _**DO NOT**_ take rape lightly and feel bad for real rape victims. Please do not feel offended.


	6. AN sorry about another one

AN: Sorry I forgot to warn you but my family took a vacation

AN: Sorry I forgot to warn you but my family took a vacation. Heads up im leaving again on Sunday for sleep away camp. Im going to put up as many chapters as possible between now and then. I come back on the fourteenth of august. I'll try to write a lot when I get back.


	7. AN: Please Help Me

AN: Writers block please help me

AN: Writers block please help me !!


	8. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Investigator and Haley looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?" Investigator Lewis asked.

"Positive." Callie responded. The Investigator took a couple notes and left. Haley looked at her with realization and said, "That's why you wouldn't tell me who it was."

Callie looked down and said, "This is so embarrassing."

Haley gave her a big hug and said, "Don't worry as soon as Dan's thrown in jail you can forget all about it."

Callie smiled right back at her. "Thanks Haley, that means a lot."

"That's what friends are for." She responded.

2 Weeks Later

Callie was excited because she was finally leaving the hospital today. She had to wait till morning because she was feeling nauseous for the past two days and the doctor insisted on a blood test. The results had just come in. Afterwards Brooke would drive her home. Her parents were out of town again for an important business meeting.

The doctor bustled in right after Callie had finished getting dressing. He had her test results. Then he spoke, "Callie have you been sexually active recently?"

"No," she responded, sounding all confused. "I was a virgin before Dan attacked me. Why are you asking?"

"Callie, you're pregnant." He said.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"I'm sorry, but its not." He confirmed.

Callie saw her whole life shatter before her eyes but kept her composer. "Can I sign out now?" she questioned, looking exceptionally calm.

"Of course, we have no reason to keep you here, but I do recommend visiting an OBGYN shortly." Callie nodded her head and walked down to the receptionist.

When she got there Callie signed herself out and meet Brooke right as she walking in. "Hey," Brook said cheerfully. "I assume the found nothing major in the blood test."

"No, being pregnant isn't life altering at all." Callie thought to herself. "No, I'm fine." she told Brooke.

"Cool. Sorry, but I have strict orders from Haley to take you to her house for brunch."

"That's fine." Callie responded. She climbed into the passenger's seat of Brooke's car. It was a pretty silent ride but abut half way there Callie remembered that she was pregnant and broke down in tears. Brooke pulled over.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking all concerned.

"I'm god-be-dammed number three. Lucky number three." she sobbed.

"Number three." Brooke asked.

"I lied about the blood test, Brooke. I'm the third lucky girl that Dan Scott's knocked up." She sobbed through tears.

"Oh god." Brooke thought to herself. "She must feel horrible." She gave the young girl a big hug and said, "It will all turn out OK. Everything will be OK." She said soothingly. 5 minutes later Callie calmed down. "Can we just go to Haley's brunch now?" she asked.

"Sure." Brooke responded before driving off. Another ten minutes later and they were at Haley's.

"I'm going to tell them today." Callie said to Brooke. "I have or I'm going to feel guilty about it. I can't abort this baby and I couldn't give it away."

"What ever you want to do." Brooke told her. Then they knocked on the door.

Haley opened the door and let them in, smiling. "How are you guys?" she questioned.

"Great." Callie responded.

Haley brought them to the kitchen and loaded two plates with food and then brought Brooke and Callie over to the couch. Peyton was already there and eating.

"Hey," Peyton said. "How are you?"

"Awesome, now that I'm eating real food." Callie responded.

Peyton laughed. "That's an amazing observation, Callie."

"Well, I try." Callie responded, smiling brightly.

"Anything come up on the blood test?" Haley inquired.

Callie's smile dropped, and when Haley saw the frown she looked worried.

"Nothing big, it's really only minor." She responded. Brooke looked worried.

Haley looked scared. "What's wrong?" she asked.

When Callie didn't answer Brooke did. "Dan got her pregnant, Haley." She said gently. "Callie only found out today."

Haley and Peyton looked horrified.

Haley spoke first, "oh god, I'm so sorry Callie, I never though something like this could happen."

"I didn't either." Callie replied. "I've decided I'm going to keep the kid, its not its fault that its mom is a 16 year old rap victim who wasn't actually planning for a kid, but whatever. The other 'options' aren't right for me. It's still my kid, and its not like Dan's getting any parental rights"

"He better not be," said Brooke. "He's a foul bastard who doesn't deserve anyone."

"Ohhhhhh, just wait until I get my hands on him." Peyton hissed. "What an a******!!!"

"I know right," said Callie. "There is one funny thing that will come out of this though…"

"And what is that?" inquired Brooke.

"The look on Dan's face when Karen gets really mad at him again. I would pay to see that one."

"I would too," said Peyton. "It would be hilarious."

* Callie's cell phone rings *

"Aww man, its my parents. I have to go. And worse I have to tell them what's going on."

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all watch Callie leave and feel terribly sorry for what she has to go through when Callie tells her parents.


End file.
